In earlier patent applications, the inventor has described beneficial applications of the non β-oxidizable fatty acid analogues of the present invention in the treatment and prevention of obesity (NO 2000 5461), diabetes (NO 2000 5462), primary and secondary stenosis (NO 2000 5463), cancer (NO 2002 5930), proliferate skin disorders (NO 2003 1080), inflammatory and autoimmune disorders (NO 2003 2054). In other earlier patent applications, the inventor has described beneficial applications of protein materials of the present invention, including a sine cell protein material (NO 2003 3082), and a fish protein hydrolysate (NO 2003 3078).
Surprisingly, the present inventors have shown that the use of a combination of non β-oxidizable fatty acid entities with a protein material has synergistic beneficial biological effects, The inventors show that the combination of non β-oxidizable fatty acid entities with a protein material lowers the concentration of plasma cholesterol, triglycerides and phospholipids, and increase fatty acyl CoA oxidase activity. In addition, the inventors describe how non β-oxidizable fatty acid entities and a protein material can be directly added to animal feed The feed is digestible, and has shown surprising effects on the fatty acid composition of the animals. Based on these unexpected findings, it is anticipated that the combination of non β-oxidizable fatty acid entities and a protein material will have an increased preventive and/or therapeutic effect on all the diseases the non β-oxidizable fatty acid entities are effective against, compared to that of the fatty acid entities alone.